Heartbroken
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: What T'Pol thought and did after she left Trip his quarters in Affliction.


**I just watched Affliction and Divergence and after Trip told T'Pol that not his whole life revolved around her and she left I was ready to kick Trip. Man, don't be so rude! In this little fic I give y'all an insight in T'Pol and Trip their minds after that scene. It is an angsty, sad fic. My earlier story's where all fluffy and sappy and funny, but this isn't.**

 **T'Pol and Trip aren't mine, Star Trek is not mine. All Paramounts property. Were they mine... a fanfiction writer can only dream of that eh? Please note that English is my second language!**

 _'_ _This may come as a shock to you, but not everything in my life revolves around you!'_

T'Pol ran through the corridor, Trip's words echoing through her mind. She fought back the tears and entered the turbolift. Ensign Sato was already in the turbolift, reading a report.

'Hey, sub commander.' Said Hoshi kindly. She wanted to ask T'Pol if she was coming to Trip his going away party but when she saw the tears shimmering in the Vulcan's eyes she knew something was wrong. She decided not to say anything. _What would make a Vulcan cry?_ Wondered Hoshi.

'Ensign.' Said T'Pol, her voice croaking. Hoshi stepped from the turbolift at her stop and T'Pol was left alone. She wanted to fall to the ground and stay there. Trip was leaving. And he had made it clear that he hated her. She ran out the turbolift at the next stop and wandered lost through the corridors. She went inside Cargobay 3 and curled up behind two tons. Finally she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

 _Why, Trip, why?_

She wanted him to stay. Surak, why couldn't she just think logical? He could not be part of her life but when she had heard of his transfer to Columbia she… she didn't know what to think. She should have never injected the Trellium D. And she had made the fault by allowing herself to fall in love with the illogical human! After their mating she had been so confused, afraid and ashamed of her loss of control that she had pushed him away. Sobbing she wished that she had just returned to Vulcan when she had been recalled. Everything would have been so much easier!

T'Pol wanted to just die or sleep for a _really_ long long time. She wanted the pain to stop and she wanted Trip to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. After half an hour the tears stopped. She felt empty. Like an empty jar. Suddenly, she felt Trip's presence. She didn't saw him, he wasn't even in the cargobay but she just _knew_ that he was outside. How, she didn't know. But she knew he was there.

Trip was standing outside Cargobay 3. After T'Pol had ran away after he had said that his life didn't revolve around him he had walked through the ship and somehow he felt drawn to Cargobay 3. Like a magnet. But now, standing outside cargobay he was hesitating to go in. He knew T'Pol was in there. How, he couldn't tell. Just that she was there, in emotional distress because he had been so angry and a little bit rude to her. After she had left he had felt really sad. Maybe it was her he had been sensing.

 _How, Trip, are you telepathic?_ Asked the rational side of him.

No, he was not telepathic, but he just knew that the sadness was hers, not his. He loved her, but he couldn't be around her anymore. He loved her too much to just be friends with her. He smiled when he thought about their night together. He knew she was in love with him too, she was just too afraid. He turned around and walked away.

He couldn't face her right now.

T'Pol sensed him walking away and the little bit hope that he would come to her went away with him. She bit her bottom lip and moaned. She stood up to get out the cargo bay and a little plan formed in her mind.

I will go back to my quarters, meditate and fix my appearance. I have a duty shift in two hours. I'm Vulcan. I can't just stay in my quarters or in this cargo bay forever. I am a grown woman and I don't need Trip.

 _Liar,_ whispered the emotional side of T'Pol.


End file.
